demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Xemen
Xemen is the enigmatic co-leader of the Harpy Wing Guild, an extremely powerful dark guild comprised of fearsome individuals from all walks of life. By his impeccable charisma and tact, he brought almost all of the dark mages of lesser dark guilds that were under control under his guildmaster banner following the fall of said guilds. The combination of his charismatic nature and tremendous strength allowed him to form such a powerful force, but at the same time he tactfully kept things under wraps. While the specifics are not clear, he desires to create a spell that surpasses the imaginations of the feeble masses. Though his exact origins are unclear, he is an extremely well traveled individual. Not only has he traveled extensively around the continent, but also throughout the world, visiting different continents over his lifetime. By the same token, his knowledge of the world is vast—ranging from different cultures to history and beyond. While his standing in the world is not high in scale, there are certain people among the upper echelons of the Magic Council that had known of the threat he posed long before he made his move; hid the very fact. Personality: According to Masuyo Ketsueki, Xemen's personality is not exactly simple to map out, that is, in a holistic sense. Sometimes he's a whimsical joker, other times he can be silent and lost in thought; not to mention, he can be cold and cruel or utter words of great wisdom and philosophical weight. Xemen's personality is complex and to sum it up with one word would be a gross over implication of him. He hides nothing from those he calls his friends, believing such things to be a betrayal of their trust and counteractive to the concept of a friendship. Normally, however, he enjoys jeering others and keeping things simple; his exceptional personal charisma makes things flow all the better. Due to this, he has the untainted respect of all the members of his guild. When pressed for answers on why she felt a pull towards Xemen, Masuyo told a captive Lana Kaen that he was, for lack of better words, "captivating". By virtue of his nature and learning from past experiences, Xemen always takes steps to make sure his strategies go smoothly and without unnecessary losses. In other words, he is quite the tactician to say the least. When plotting a way to steal Arcam Dilata without the military and council on heels, he set up a distraction like none other. Xemen orchestrated the war situation between Crystal city, the nations of Canaria and Ringlow, forcing the military to focus solely on that issue. History: TBA Magic and Abilities: Genius Intellect: Immense Magical Power: Etherea: Is a magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy. Note that the user can only create melee weapons, and that ranged weapons are not possible. Etherea allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. For example, for one such as Xemen, the blade will be nearly indestructible. Yet, if the user is a low level mage, things will not go so smoothly. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of magical energy. However, once again, if the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of much weaker mages. As said before, one can only make melee weapons. The reason to this limitation is unknown. The user can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designs to a battle axe or even nunchucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching the mage using said magic. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eerie vibe. This is all according to the user's personality and mood. Phasing Magic: A type of Magic that enables the user to pass through solid matter. The user temporarily merges with neither the matter they are attempting to phase through, neither harming them nor the matter upon exit. Omni Eye: is a Caster-type, observatory magic that essentially allows the user to see over long distances through an ethereal lens of sorts. More specifically, the user can see any given location within a set range, the limits thereof varying from user to user, from a bird's eye view. However, the user can zoom in on any given location to get a better look of what it is they desire to observe. On the user's side, a sphere-like projection appears before him or her, this is the "lens". On the other side of the spell, for example, a city being observed, it appears as if a more or less giant eye has cracked open on the sky -- note that the size of it can easily be modified by the user. Omni Eye's basic function makes monitoring a situation very simple; however, the spell is not subtle or discreet in any way. Category:Harpy Wing Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:NPC